Johan's Issues
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Summary inside. R&R but no flamming!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Johan went from being a happy go lucky kid to a pysho killer. He killed his family cause of his mother about to a baby boy and Johan felt he would be forgotten so he killed them 2 days before his brother could be born but when cops and doctors got there they got the little boy out of his mother stomach and Johan was put in a mental hopital where he meets Judai who tries to help him.

* * *

I thought I was a good kid. Mommy said I was. Daddy would say I was a wonderful child. So why do I feel so empty? Their words... They mean nothing to me anymore. Mommy and Daddy mean nothing to me. Big brother tells me not to think like that, but I don't listen to him anymore. I used to listen to him like he was an old wise man, but now I won't even look at him. He tries to talk to me but I yell and scream for him to leave me alone. I pay more attention to Daddy's knife collection. I like them. They have a history behind all of them. Their history is dark and filled with lots of blood. Daddy tells me never to play with them but I don't listen to him.

"Johan? Sweetie? Where are you?" I hear Mommy calling me but I just stare at the knife I had in my hands.

"Yes?" I called back to her.

"Where are you sweetie?" Mommy kept calling me.

"Over here," I said softly and she found me and hugged me and then I noticed something new. I heard what she was thinking. I heard her thoughts of me. I didn't know I could hear what people were thinking. _Thank god you're okay! _That was her thought. Then I heard her saying she wanted to hug me and all other stuff Mommy did, but one thought stood over all the rest._ I can't wait for you to meet your little brother! _I was shocked. I looked up at her and I wanted to say how wonderful it is but instead I pushed her off me and I growled at her.

"Get away from me," I growled at Mommy.

"Johan? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mommy got up to come closer to me, but I move away.

"You won't even look at me when he's born!" I yelled.

"That's not true, sweetie! I won't pay attention to him that much," Mommy defended.

"YES YOU WILL!" I screamed.

She stared at me. I heard enough. She will do just that and even worse than that is so will Daddy and big brother! They all will abandon me! I won't let it happen. They won't forget me after what I'm going to do. I looked at mommy. She still had that look. The one that said "I love you" loud and clear. I raised the knife and she looked at me and I chuckled and plunged the knife deep into her chest and her scream soon died off before daddy and big brother could hear. I looked at her stomach. Tomorrow was the day my baby brother would be born but I would not let it happen, and I left her there going into the living room. Then once again, my strange power kicked in and I walked by my daddy and heard what he thought of me. _When will damn kid die already? He makes his mother think she has to hold him all the time. He needs to drop dead_, I stared in complete shock at him.

"Daddy? You want me dead?" I asked him staring in shock and he looked at me and his shock showed as well, like I read his mind. Oh wait, I did read his mind. He stared at me in complete shock.

"W-What? No! I would never say anything like that, Johan!" Daddy answered quickly and I growled unable to stand the fact he would think of me dead.

"I don't want Mommy to hug me all the time. I just like being noticed," I said softly and he stared at me like I was reading him like an open book. I just turned to walk away but then _He needs to die! _was what he was thinking at that moment. I turned around and growled deeply. He stared at me and then he dropped to the floor with a knife in his chest, I threw it. I panted and grabbed it and made sure Daddy was dead. Now, I had to get rid of Big brother. I went upstairs and he was sitting and reading I walked in and he looked up at me and there it was. His thoughts were loud and clear. _Oh man! Did mom and dad leave me with him again? Damn, I had stuff to do tonight! _I stared at him and he smiled at me.

"Hey little bro," My brother said.

"Hey big brother," I said calmly.

"Good to see you're talking to me again," He said with a chuckle.

"For you it's good," I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked not hearing me.

"Nothing, Big brother," I said with a sweet smile.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I said happily.

"Okay," he said.

I smiled but it was fake. Then he asked for truth and I smiled evilly. "Is it truth that you would rather hang out with your friends instead of me?" my question threw him off bad. He shuttered and I stared at him and smirk and growled. He looked at me strangely and I stood up and sat on his lap and snuggled and he hugged me and I sighed knowing I would miss theses arms so much. Then he gasped and fell back to the ground the knife deep in his chest. I sat in his room curled up in his dead arms and when the cops got there they took me away to a mental hospital. Little did I know I would be surprised in a few years from what happened tonight.

: Third person:

The cops took the child that killed his own family. A doctor saw his mother on the floor. He walked over to her and noticed she was 9 months pregnant. They took her to the hospital right away even though his mother was dead, the baby was alive. Once they got the mother to the delivery room they got the baby out quickly, knowing that it didn't have much time left. The doctor got him breathing and once they got the baby in the nursery, one doctor, Dr. Alexis Rhodes, said she would take him and raise him the other doctors were happy to know that she would be the new mother now.

"May I see him please?" Alexis asked and the doctor gave him to her and smiled down at the boy.

His teal hair was soft and silk like but what stood out the most were his amber and emerald mixed eyes. She didn't understand. Both the parents had green eyes. Then again the eldest son had amber eyes. She looked at the oldest brother and he looked like he was holding something or someone before he died. She wondered if Johan was hugging him when he stabbed him. She turned away unable to look at it anymore, instead she stared down at the small baby that was in her arms and she smiled and the baby smiled and giggled. She held him close and knew she was going to be a good mother, but also knowing she had to tell him what happened when he was old enough.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

:13 years later in the Mental Hospital:

:Johan's P.O.V.:

Here I am in this stupid mental hospital. Its been 13 years since I killed my family and now I'm 17 years old. My room is all white, but of course it has to be all white, this is a mental hospital after all. Inside my bleach white room, there was a small couch, an armchair, a flat screen TV, and a small bed. Then off to the other side of the arm chair there is a simple bathroom, it has a toilet, a sink, and a shower. Now, I'm reading a magazine and I knew soon that I was going to be brought was medicine. I hate having to take medicine but I have too and I don't care I never take my meds I take them to my bathroom and flush the little pills down the toilet. I put my magazine when my doctor came in and she was bringing in a boy that looked at me.

"This is Johan's room," Dr. Rhodes said to a brunette that had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I blinked and swore to myself that I let myself think stuff like that. They were chocolate brown with a hint of gold around his pupil, and his hair was brown with a bit of orange highlights.

"Okay, and this is Johan, right?" the boy asked and of course my doctor nodded.

"I'm in the room, you know!" I said in angry.

"Sorry, Johan. This is Judai. He is going to be taking care of you for today. I have to go pick my son up," said and left the room leaving Judai with me.

I just watched him. Little did many people know, but I had a piece of glass in my mattress. Judai tried several times to talk to me and I just growled at him and he went to brush something off my face and I grabbed his hand and pinned him to the bed and I had my fist raise and pulled back and right when I went to hit him, a nurse came in and pulled me off of him and she stuck a needle in my neck and before I knew it my world went black. Several hours later, I woke up on my bed with Dr. Rhodes sitting by me rubbing my head. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Hey Johan. How are you doing?" Dr. Rhodes asked me in her sweet and gentle voice.

"Good. My head hurts though," I answered softly and began to sit up and when I felt pain in my side I pretended it wasn't even there.

"Okay. Why did you attack Judai?" Dr. Rhodes questioned.

"He was about to touch me and I wasn't comfortable about him touching me," I replied softly.

"Johan. You know if I send someone, they won't hurt you," Dr. Rhodes sternly said.

"I know, but I got worried!" I defended myself.

"Johan," She said even more sternly.

"Sorry Dr. Rhodes..." I said softly feeling horrible. She's the only one I could trust. I listen to her thoughts everyday and they are nothing but concern and love for me.

She hugged me and smiled and rubbed my head. I wondered everyday what everyone thought of me. I chuckled. I was nothing more than a killer. But every time she hugs me I feel safe like I did before my mom betrayed me. I stayed close and wanted to fall asleep against her. she smiled down at me and rubbed my head softly. I wanted to leave here. I wanted to go home. My old house. I wanted to see my brother. Suddenly, I started crying and sobbing in her chest.

"Johan? What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked me and I stopped dead and looked up.

"Say that again," I asked looking at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she repeated. I smiled and snuggles close to her.

She just held me in her arms. She was the only real mother than mine ever was. She smiled and I heard her thoughts, _Maybe its time I sign him out and have him live with me. _I looked at her and she looked at me funny. I hugged her and she smiled knowing I read her mind and I was happy I could see real world other than this room. I was so happy I would soon be out of here. She held me close and she told me by tomorrow I would be free from this hell.

I went to the visit room and Michele ,Nicolie and Amy waved at me and I walked over to them.

"Hey Johan!" Amy said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Jo-kun," Michele said and smiled at me.

"Hey Johan!" Nicolie said.

"Hey guys! I have good news!" I said with happiness.

"What?" Michele asked with his darken voice and I still shiver from the mere sound of it.

"I'm getting out!" I said and they all smiled and hugged me with happiness.

I was here longer than Nicolie and Amy, but Michele was here longer than all of us. He had a problem even I was scared of. He could do things that would put terror in anyone. He was half demon, so he told us. He could do things mere humans would probably die from. He could break his arm and put it back in place. He was the one that helped me when I was 12 and I had a breakdown and I tried killing anyone that came near me and he was the only one that I would let near me.

I was a killer in my own skin and he was able to calm me down by soft words and hugs. He also listened to me when I told him why I killed my whole family and he smiled at me and rubbed my head everytime. Now, I look up to him and all I ever wanted to do was impress him. for some reason I wanted his approval. Michele was the first to say good luck and all. I hugged him and he held me like I was his brother and he didn't want me to leave neither. Nicolie told me he wanted me to be happy. I smiled at all of them. When I was in my room Michele knocked on my door and I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Michele," I said with a smile.

"Hey Jo-kun. You excited?" he asked.

"Very. I wish you guys could come with me," I said to him with a smile. he smiled too which I liked. he was more fun to be around when he ws happy.

"Good. Just so you know, you always have a home here. So if you need anything come see us. We'll always be here," Michele said and I smiled and hugged him.

"I know. I'm goanna miss you guys.." I said softly.

"I know Johan. we are going to miss you too. But that doesn't mean we won't be here for you. Your finally going to be free. I know how happy you are," his smile made me feel better. He rubbed my head and I ended up falling asleep and he smiled and tucked me into my bed and kissed my head whispering soft words to me and before he was forced to leave me, he left a small box with a necklace in it. I would never get to see him after tomorrow.

:The Next Day:

I was sleeping when I heard someone open my door and I looked up and there was that brunette. I jumped back and covered myself cause I slept without my shirt. He smiled at me and I growled at him. I hate when someone I barely know wakes me up.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom on the edge of my voice.

"Dr. Rhodes sent me to wake you up. She said that you need to pack cause she would be here soon," Judai said with a smile. I stared at him for a minute thinking to myself that he seemed nice and I kind of think he is cute. I shock my head and covered my mouth. I noticed it a few years back I usually speak my thoughts and I won't do that in front of him. I looked at him and grabbed my shirt and put it on. I began packing and Judai never left. I was getting annoyed quick and I hated that he watched my every move. Once I finished Dr. Rhodes walked in. I smiled and she helped me get my stuff into her car. I looked around I never saw what it was like outside of the hospital.

Once we got to Dr. Rhodes house I was taken back how big it was. I looked at it and saw roses and my eyes widened and I went over to them and smiled at them and found a blue one and I smiled. Blue roses are rare and I smiled thinking that I was rare too. She smiled and helped me into my new room and I just looked around the large room and smiled at the fact it was dark blue and I had all my posters and pictures I had in my hospital room of some of the friends I had made there. Amy, Michele and Nicolie were the three people besides Dr. Rhodes that I could talk to. I smirked because Michele and Nicolie were the two that teased Amy all the time. She was like me some what. I liked the fact I was free. I remembered the words Michele told me, _Be careful Johan, you don't ever let yourself end up here again. Be free, like you were meant to be_. I covered my eyes holding back tears knowing they were doing something horrible to him and Dr. Rhodes told me she had to go back to the hospital and I told her to look for Michele.

She nodded and left telling me her son would be home soon. I was excited to meet him. He sounded great. I was reading some cool books I found in her book shelf and one I found caught my eye. it was about demons so I began to read it. There was a section on half demons. When I stared in shock from learning that they are more dangerous than Michele let on to be. He could easily rip a human in half by pulling them in two directions. while I read about them I also notice they take interest in people when they want to protect them. I blushed thinking he was protecting me was making me feel special. I stopped reading long enough to see Dr. Rhodes walk in and I got up wondering about Michele and she smiled sadly at me and I blinked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Johan... Sit down honey," she said softly and I sat wondering what was wrong.

"Okay. what's wrong, Dr. Rhodes?" I asked hoping it was not bad.

"Michele... He... He was transferred to a different place... To the Asylum and... And they..." she was shuttering and about to cry and I stared in shock hoping what I was thinking wasn't what had happened.

"He what?" I asked worried.

"He was..." she looked at me begging not to say it and I stared in shock not believing my ears.

"No... NO... NO!" I began screaming and yelling and she held me as I sobbed.

I clung to her and sobbed my heart out. They had killed Michele because he said he wanted to have one visit to see me. I sobbed now wish I never left and I couldn't stop crying about the fact my best friend was gone... Forever. I didn't even get to say good bye to him and now I will never see him again. my heart felt like a blade was shoved into me. I went to my room and held the necklace that he had given me before he left my room. I cried and cried. I was unable to help that I will never see him. not ever again. it was about an hour or so before I came down with the necklace on and I stopped and saw a boy sitting on the couch that looked just like me. I blinked and he looked up and smiled softly and I stared in shock at the amber and emerald mixed eye.

"Who are you?" I asked in anger because he remind me of my brother and father.

"I'm Jesse. I'm Dr. Rhodes son," he said with a soft smile and I looked at her and she had me sit down and I stayed far from him.

"Johan, Jesse. I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?" we both said at the same time and looked at each for a second.

"Well, remember when I told you about your family being killed?" she said to him and I looked at him.

"Yeah..." he said obviously upset.

"And Johan remember when I told you that your baby brother made it?" she said.

"Yeah," I growled deeply.

"Well. Boys. Jesse meet your older brother. Johan meet your baby brother," she said and we looked at each other and I looked at her.

* * *

R&R pls!


	3. Chapter 3

"He's my what?" I said in anger. I killed my family because of him and HE LIVED?!

"Your brother," Dr. Rhodes said and I sat back down, not remembering when I stood up.

"Your saying... He killed our family?" Jesse said.

"How did you find out about that, sweetie?" Dr. Rhodes asked, complete forgetting I was there.

"My friends told me all about. they make a big deal that I made it," Jesse answered in that annoying voice, but I heard the angry and I chuckled.

"Hell yes I did. Because of you! THEY WERE GOING TO REPLACE ME WITH YOU!" I yelled at him.

"NO THEY WOULDN'T THEY WOULD HAVE LOVED US BOTH!" Jesse had the nerve to yell back at me. I lost it.

I tackled him to the floor. He tried to push me off but then I elbowed him in the chest and he gasped in pain and I wrapped my hands around his throat. He grabbed at my hands and I could feel his pulse going faster as fear consumed him. Before I could apply pressure Mrs. Rhodes pulled me off and I glared at Jesse with eyes filled with hate and death.

"JOHAN STOP!" She held me down as she said this. I didn't fight as much because I didn't want to hurt her. I finally stopped and she went over to Jesse and held him close, like she held me. I just stared at the kid. the reason I killed my family was sitting right in front of me. I wanted to kill him so much but the next thing I knew Jesse began to scream in pain and I didn't take my eyes off him.

"JOHAN! NO! STOP!" Dr. Rhodes said and she tore my eyes away from him and I blinked and he panted as the pain left him. I blinked and was shocked myself.

That's has only happened once. Back in the hospital when a doctor tried to force me to take medicine. He screamed and the doctor was thrown into the wall. Dr. Rhodes told him to take some time off and not to go near my room. now back to reality and I stared at him.

"At least I have loyal friends," I growled at Jesse and his so-called friends.

"At least mine aren't insane lunatics!" He yelled and I stared in hate thinking of Michele.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF-!"

"SHUT UP!" We both zipped our mouths closed in fear. Dr. Rhodes was glaring at us, but mainly at me for tackling Jesse.

"Now," She said calming her nerves, "You both will go to your rooms and stay there till dinner and God so help me if I find out that you two started fighting, you'll both be grounded."

I got up brushed myself off and grabbed the book I had been reading. I went up the stairs and slammed the door and locked it. I played music on my stereo and I opened my window and jumped out of it and slid down the side roof and landed on my feet. I ran to the hospital, hoping that Amy and Nicolie heard about Michele.

The second on got in there no one noticed me so I slipped past the nurses and went to the visit center. There was Nicolie holding Amy. I walked up and they looked up at me and they hugged me and I hugged them back. They knew my bond with Michele was strong. to be honest, I can't believe I haven't put that knife I killed my family with, yes I still have it, through my own chest to send me to hell to be with Michele.

"We heard about it yesterday. I can't believe he's gone," Nicolie said. I sat there completely brain-dead.

"I know... Johan... how are you taking it?" Amy asked and they both stared at me. I couldn't speak my mouth wouldn't move.

"Johan?" Amy gently shock me and I snapped back from where ever my mind put me.

"S-Sorry... I just can't believe it," I said my heart throbbing in horrible pain.

"Is that a bruise on your wrist?" Nicolie asked and picked up my wrist. then I remembered that Jesse had tried prying my hands off his throat.

"Oh yeah, other bad news. Remember my family? What I did to them?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Well, Dr. Rhodes son is my brother I tried to kill," I said and they stared at me in pure shock.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" They both said in horror. I nodded and they stared at me.

"What?"

"How are you taking it, Johan?" Amy asked.

"Not happy at all that my new house mate is someone I want dead," I answered softly.

"You can't kill him now," Nicolie said.

"Why not?" I questioned angrily.

"Because Dr. Rhodes has a bond with him. Do you want to see her cry?" Amy answered my question and I froze.

They were right. I would break Dr. Rhodes heart if I hurt Jesse. I looked at my bruised wrists and sighed. They continued to stare at me to make sure I heard them and I was thinking about what I was going to do. I muttered different things I could do.

"Johan, your muttering," Nicolie said and I stopped and cursed at myself for muttering.

"Sorry. I'm think about what I can do," I said still deep in my thoughts.

"Maybe, try to live with him," Amy suggested and I wanted to slap her.

"Live with him? after I tried to get rid of him? No. N-o, no way," I said I refused to live with him, but if I didn't want to come back here I may have to.

"Do you want to be here Johan?" Nicolie said and I just sat there. thinking about Michele's last words to me, Be careful Johan, you don't ever let yourself end up here again. Be free, like you were meant to be.

"No. I don't want to be here Nicolie," I answered emotionlessly.

"Good. Then just deal with him. You can come here and vent to us if you like to about him. We don't care," Amy said in her cheery voice , making me smile.

"Yeah. I think I'll have to," I said with a smile.

"You might want to head home, Johan. Its getting dark and we'll have to go to our rooms soon," Nicolie said and I hugged him.

"Bye for now then," I said to him.

"Bye Johan," Amy said and I hugged her too. I waved to them and slipped past the nurses again and took off for Dr. Rhodes house.

I slowed from a run to a fast walk to walking. I stopped in front of house. by this time it started to rain, I knew this because of the dark clouds. I stared into the window and there was Jesse. He was smiling and laughing with Dr. Rhodes who seemed sad. I couldn't believe it. I was basically stared at my older brother. I was looking at Jehu. I just chuckled. Jehu was my older brother who held me. I wonder now if killing him was a smart idea.

Then I shock my head and I went to the back and climbed the side of the house into my room. I changed clothes and dried my hair and went down stairs. Dr. Rhodes hugged me and said they were watching TV. I nodded and sat far from Jesse. I looked at him and his throat had bruises forming around his neck. I smirked cause I left them there. I was watching till a pillow hit me. I blinked and looked at Jesse who had a playful grin on his face. I didn't understand at first then he threw another pillow at me. I growled and threw one back at him and he grabbed it before it hit in the face.

He smiled at me. I was really to hate that smile. It wasn't his smile. That smile belonged to Jehu. I growled with hate and whacked him with a pillow and he chuckled and whacked me. I blinked. I still didn't understand what he was doing.

"What? Never had a pillow fight before?" He asked seeing the confused look on my face.

"No, I never had a pillow fight," I answered a little unease.

"Well, we'll have to change that!" he said and whacked me with a pillow again.

I smirked and we attacked each other with pillows. I won in the end and he was laughing so hard his face turned red. I wanted to hit him so much and I was hating how easily he got under my skin. He sat up and smiled again. I was half tempted to hit him but that's when Dr. Rhodes decided to some back into the living room and she chuckled seeing us actually look like we enjoyed each other company, even if I wanted to kill him. I smiled at her and she sat by me and I smirked at him. He glared and I mouthed " I hate you." He chuckled and mouthed back "Hate you too Bro." I glared and he sat on the side of Dr. Rhodes and I was mad. The only thing keeping me from ripping his head off was Dr. Rhodes.

"so Jesse what's school like?" I asked trying to end the damn silence.

"It's okay. I mean if you like homework and really boring teachers," He answered politely.

"Cool. Well, I'll be starting tomorrow. I'll need help finding my classes," I said and he tensed at the thought, I'm sure, of being alone with me.

"Okay. I'll show you around the school tomorrow," he spoke softly and I could hear it crack.

"Actually, you two are staying here tomorrow. One, Johan, Michele Funeral is tomorrow. Two, Jesse I'm going to go with him and I want you to clean your room," She said to us. Jesse groaned. I held back tears of sadness.

I nodded and went to my room. I stopped and looked at Jesse's room. It was very messy and cluttered. I smirked and chuckled, knowing full well that Dr. Rhodes told me to do the same thing all the time. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. So many colors filled this small room. The walls being a dark color. My bed was red and dark blue. I smiled happily at the beautiful room.

I just couldn't believe I was going to see Michele dress up and in a coffin. This was going to be hard. I can't believe it happened still. I looked around me. I've been doing that a lot lately. Checking my surroundings to make sure I wasn't being watched how a hidden camera.

It was still weird that I got out of the Hospital. I felt like I was dreaming and I would wake up back in my little white room. But that's as bad as it sounds. Michele would still be alive and I could see him everyday. I sighed knowing this was reality. No matter how much I wish I could change it. I grabbed my sketch book and my pencils. Whenever I think too much I usually can draw it and I'll know what to do from there.

I sat there for a good twenty minutes and when I stopped , I was completely shock. On the page was Judai. That cheery brunette from the hospital. I noticed how I had, and I didn't noticed till now, memorized ever detail of his face. I stared at the picture and I couldn't help but smile. He was nice to me. And I was cold. It was weird. I was cold to everyone and it hurt me to be cold to Judai. I sighed. I knew if I fell for him it would be bad.

1) Cause I would be IN love.

2) He would never accept me.

3) I killed my family and I don't think he wants a guy who killed his family.

I stopped in my thoughts when a surprising knocking was at my door. I got up, after hiding my sketch book of course, and opened my door. Jesse was standing there in weird looking PJs. I looked at his tired face but that grin gave me a bad feeling.

"What could you possibly want from me, Jesse?" I asked in my normal cold tone.

"Can I stay in your room for one night?" he asked answering my question with a stupid question.

"No-"

"Aw, come on. Please, Johan? I just think if we got to know each a little better maybe we can be friends," he interrupted.

"Jesse. I don't want to be alone with you. I don't think I could hold back the fact I still want you dead," I said softly and didn't know why I was keeping a soft tone.

"Johan, please. Can we just try to get along? Please?" he asked me and gave a funny look. I sighed.

"I said no. I don't want you around me. I don't feel right when I'm near you," I said.

"Well I don't care!" he spoke and now was sitting on my bed. I groaned in annoyance.

Great now he is in my room. Now I'm stuck with him. I closed my door and sat on the other end of the room by my new computer desk. I just stared at him. He stared back into my eyes. We sat there staring at one another for a good fifteen minutes. Finally I broke the silence, by pushing him off my bed and sitting on it and put my feet on his back. Keeping him pinned to the floor. I wondered if I stood up and jump, could I snap his spine. I froze and let him up.

"Ow, that hurt!" he yelled at me playfully. I could hear the happiness in his voice. I wanted to puke.

"So?" I answered back.

"You don't need to be mean Jo-kun," he said and I froze and set him a glare of daggers.

"Never say that again," I said sternly.

"Say what? Jo-kun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Don't say it again," I said standing up.

"Why? I think it's a cute nickname," he responded. My eye twitched. I hated that nickname.

"I hate the word "cute" too," I said.

"Too bad. Free country," Jesse replied. I growled at him. I knew, for a fact, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
